


Hopeless Dreams

by HisagiJ69



Category: Pandora Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisagiJ69/pseuds/HisagiJ69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief poem written with Echo-chan in mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this "poem" inspired of Echo, character I loved, and love and will forever love no matter what :3  
> So I was a dark mood, and wrote this listening to a sad piano song I found on youtube named "Lost in the Dark", by Vadim Kiselev. Loved to write this, it made me kind of sad >.

Sole shadow of unconquered light.  
Hollow shade of wary sorrow.  
Extant vacancy of neglected sight.  
Distant cries of lost sparrow.

Said “Yes faith, you may come in”.  
Answered “No, the gap’s too thin”

Asked “Why faith, so hard to find?”  
Heard back “Hidden away from your kind.”

Inquired “What kind is that you’ve been talking about?”  
Replied “The sinners that died and want a way out.”

Objected “Why, if so weak, have I to stay?”  
Retorted “The feeble hearted fall easily pray.  
But heart you had not, that is what they say.  
There’s no place to hide and no will to run away.  
Lost and lonely you are fated to lay,  
Until the sun wears out its last ray,  
Until the night comes to swallow the day.”

Fate you know you can’t outrun,  
Death you know you can’t escape.  
Shall you accept when comes your turn,  
In dull sadness your shoulders drape.

Laying low in deserted lands,  
Walking that road, long as it seems  
No matter if blood or tears may stain your hands.  
Forever echo of hopeless dreams.


End file.
